Por Culpa De Mi Abuela
by Shiory-Asuka
Summary: Esta historia es despues de 12 años...cuando por el fallecimiento de sumire ..sakuno y ryoma vuelven a Japon .. sakuno vueve a sentir lo que sentia cuando estaba en seigaku.. y ryoma! tbm ENJOY!.Cap.6...TOY D REGRESO!.. JOJOJO! dejen reviewS!
1. QUE TE ESTA PASANDO SAKUNO!

**HOLASSS!**

**Este es mi primer fic.. hehehe.. .. espero que les gust!.. **

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN!(IA KISIERA. PRO NO:P) SOLO LA AMA DE LLAVES!(YUKA)**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA!**

**AH!.. Y DEJEN REVIEWS!.. SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE!..

* * *

**

**Todo Por Culpa De Mi Abuela**

****

**Capitulo 1: QUE TE PASA SAKUNO?**

****

Un día típico de primavera: pájaros cantan, árboles en su mejor estado y flores de colores vivos. Una chica de unos 24 años , esbelta, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos marrones y cabello largo y sedoso del mismo color que bailaba al compás del viento. Caminaba por la calle en busca de una casa que tenia que visitar, ya que no tenia muy buena memoria se le dificulto su búsqueda, pero no se iba a rendir, ese era su carácter nunca se rendiría. A cambiado mucho, antes ella era tímida y dulce, ahora conserva su cara de niña inocente, pero era muy decidida. Al haber encontrado su objetivo toca el timbre y una señorita dentro de la casa pregunta:

si? Que se le ofrece – dice de lo mas normal

buenos días estoy buscando a la señora Ryusaki – dice decidida

quien la busca?- Dice con un poco de desconfianza

su hija, Sakuno... Sakuno Ryusaki – dice

OH! Señorita Sakuno, m-mil disculpas n-no la reconocí, pase por favor – dice con nerviosismo por no haber reconocido a la hija de su patrona

No te preocupes, Yuka se que cambie mucho – dice para no hacer preocupar a la ama de llaves, Yuka

Sakuno al entrar a la casa se dio cuenta que muchas cosas habían cambiado, solo esperaba que su cuarto no halla cambiado también.

Señora Ryusaki, su hija ha venido a visitarla- se escucho desde el 2do piso

Dígale que suba – con voz firme

Señorita Sakuno pase por favor a la habitación de su madre – dice Yuka

Esta bien – dijo algo cansada por que tenia que subir las escaleras (N.A: jijiji.. )

Al estar en el 2do piso vio una puerta abierta que reconoció como la de su madre. Se acerco no sin antes tocar la puerta... toc, toc (N.A: obvio no?)

si, adelante – Sakuno obedeció y entro – Sakuno, hija como estas?

Sakuno al entrar vio que su madre estaba sentada en la cama viendo su novela favorita.

MAMA! . corrio donde su mama y empezo a llorar – COMO FUE QUE PASO ESO?

Hija, tienes que ser fuerte tu abuela no le gustaria verte asi

PERO PORQUE ELLA! ELLA NO SE LO MERECIA!

Si, pero Dios sabe por que lo hace – tambien con lagrimas en los ojos

Así como lo ven, el motivo de la llegada de Sakuno es el fallecimiento de su querida abuela Sumire Ryusaki.

Era un ambiente muy triste en el que se encontraba Sakuno. Le era casi imposible permanecer ahí ya que ella es alegre y sonriente. Pero tenia que hacerlo era su abuela la que le ayudo en la escuela de Seigaku... Seigaku. Cuantos recuerdos le traía ese lugar.. sobre todo el tennis. Rayos! Como odiaba los velatorios se ponía a llorar y no quería mostrar sus emociones . no nunca lloraría por su abuela, ella decía que no había razón para llorar y eso haría.. ya no soportaba mas tenía que salir.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando sintió un impacto en su cuerpo. Había chocado con una persona Quien será? No le dio mucha importancia, todavía no le veía la cara, pero decidió disculparse

lo siento, estaba distraída – dijo Sakuno mirando hacia abajo

si eso parece

Sakuno al escuchar esas palabras sintió un rayo atravesando su cuerpo. Que era lo que había sentido? Inconscientemente Sakuno levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con un joven con unas gafas oscuras (seguro porque estaba llorando) pensó Sakuno. El pelinegro era extraño no se movía y no decía nada

(será porque estas en su camino?) – dijo su conciencia

En ese mismo instante empezó a fluir un color muy peculiar en las mejillas de Ryusaki. Si, Sakuno que aun seguía viendo al muchacho se estaba sonrojando al punto que toda su cara era un tomatito (N.A: un tomatito!.. era un TOMATOTE!)

Y este muchacho también se empezó a sonrojar, pero Sakuno empezó a hablar:

ah!.. lo siento de nuevo – dijo esto con la mirada baja y dándole pase al susodicho (N.A: ya cansa decir pelinegro, muchacho o susodicho)

Hmm . dijo el pelinegro con un leve sonrojo que se le quedo en las mejillas. Finalmente se fue

_**POV del pelinegro**_

No lo podía creer y yo que pensaba que Sumire viviría unos 100 años mas. Pensó en el momento que entraba al velatorio. No se como paso ya iba a entrar pero una chica se choco conmigo, se disculpo y yo le respondí. Quien será!.. va no importaba pero creo haberla visto antes Quien será?... mientras yo descifraba quien podía ser ella, esta movió su cabeza, me esta mirando pero que raro se esta sonrojando ahora que la veo tiene unos lindos ojos... pero QUE HE DICHO? Se disculpo.."lo siento de nuevo" creo que dijo le respondí como si no me interesaba , pero lo hice para entrar y que no me vea sonrojado, pero porque?.. va! No interesa.

_**Fin del POV**_

QUE TE ESTA PASANDO SAKUNO RYUSAKI?.. TU NO ERES ASI!.. no tu eres difícil de intimidar, Que me paso? La ultima ves que me intimidaron fue la ultima ves que estuve en Japón y la unica persona que lo hacia era...EL.. pero cual era su nombre! Que pesima memoria sakuno!.. da igual no puede ser él ...

O si?

* * *

**Weno hasta aki llego el capi!.. que pasara!. Un me maten si s q mate a sumire pro tenia q hacerlo!..weno **

**Dejen reviewss!**

**Bechos!**

**ShioryAsuka**


	2. No Llorare Mas Por Mi Abuela

**HOLA!... WENO PRIMERO KERIA DCIRLS... LO SIENTO! TTTT... BUUU **

**CREO Q M DEMORE MUXOOO!... PRO AKI VA EL SIGUIENT CAPI!.. **

**XFAVORE! DJNM REVIEWS!.. CLARO.. SI ES Q KIEREN Q CONTINUE ¬¬**

**WENO AKI VA EL 2 CAPI!

* * *

**

Por Culpa De Mi Abuela

2do CAPI.

No Llorare Mas... Por Mi Abuela

La chica se encontraba apoyada en el balcón, tenía una expresión de melancolía, que se hacía notar gracias a sus ojos vacíos, que hacía ver aún más pálido su rostro.

Sus ojos de gato estaban hinchados considerablemente a causa de un notable llanto que fue su fiel compañía del periodo desde la muerte de sumire hasta aquel momento.

Las lágrimas antes brotadas se habían secado y dejado un bello brillo en sus mejillas

No lloraré más- susurró para ella – Mi abuela no lo permitiría

**FLASH BACK **

Aun le falta mucho- dijo como siempre el frió Ryoma

Ahh! – dijo con las manos en el rostro al acordarse de todo el esfuerzo y amor que le puso al almuerzo especialmente preparado para Ryoma

Aquella vez fueron a las canchas del papa de uno de los compañeros de Ryoma, para practicar y como siempre, Ryoma había ganado todos los sets contra horio, además tuvo que jugar contra el gold terrier y salió triunfante.

Después de aquella práctica era obvio que saldrían cansados, por eso tomoka preparó algunos almuerzos que fueron degustados por todos menos por su príncipe.

Aquella vez como nunca Sakuno se esforzó para prepararle a Ryoma un almuerzo digno para su amor, pero este solo dijo aquella cosa que la marcó, "aun le falta mucho".

Sakuno quería que la tierra se la tragase, se sentía avergonzada y destruida a la vez, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, así que corrió no sin antes llevarse el almuerzo consigo. De la nada unas lagrimas surcaron peligrosamente sus mejillas sin su consentimiento q rápidamente se convirtió en llanto.

Ryoma eres un tonto – grito lo más fuerte que pudio

Desafortunadamente encontró a su abuela que le pedía una explicación de su llanto.

Solo por eso ! Sakuno hay mejores cosas para llorar- dijo casi gritando- es mas, no hay razón para la cual debes llorar, no debes gastar tus lagrimas en vano, ellas son lo más importante que tienes, muestran tu extrema tristeza o felicidad , no las gastes en cosas que se pueden recuperar. En aquellas cosas que no, se fuerte que eso siempre queda en la memoria si es querido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

"Siempre queda en la memoria si es querido" esa frase aún perduraba en su memoria

Una lágrima traviesa amenazaba en salir pero, no, cumpliría su promesa, por su abuela.

¿Ryusaki?- preguntó una voz extrañamente familiar que le sacó de sus pensamientos

Hmm... quien eres? – los ojos de la muchacha no querían soltar esa traviesa lagrima que el joven pudo descubrir al instante que ella alzó la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba

Es mal momento? – dijo asegurándose que pueda hablar con ella

No, no te preocupes por mi – dijo Sakuno al mismo tiempo q rozaba uno de sus dedos con la lagrima para ya, de una ves por todas deje de molestar

Estabas llorando? – pregunto al no contener su curiosidad (N.A: la curiosidad mato al gato... en st caso al hombre.. U.U )

NO!.. digo, no, claro que no solo era una basurita en mi ojo, eso es todo – dijo algo alterada – verdad! Cual es tu nombre? No me lo dijiste – un poco mas normal, pero sin brillo en sus ojos.

Oh! Si, bueno creo que ya no me reconociste, que desilusión.. te dice algo el nombre "momo" – dijo

Momo?.. momo – Sakuno no podía recordar ese nombre, por el intento de recordar de Sakuno le estaba costando un terrible dolor d cabeza y un fugaz recuerdo cuando Sakuno tenia un alrededor de 14 años donde se encontraba de animadora en una cancha.. espera! Esa cancha es de tennis verdad.. si.. pero parece que no esa vacía, hay.. hay alguien jugando.. es.. es el muchacho con quien estoy hablando, pero es mas joven... interesante, juega bien el tennis . quien es su contrincante? Que chico mas misterioso, con esa gorra blanca , un poco bajo, pero atractivo?(N.A: XDXDXDXDXD) "Momoshiro, eso es todo lo que tienes?" "ya te dije que me llames momo"... que es ese nombre!.. mono... mosho... momo... volviendo a la realidad

Momoshiro...- susurro Sakuno pero como la madre del chico le dio un buen oído!...(N.A: d dond salio eso?).. puso escuchar

mande? – dijo(NA: me encanta cuando dicen mande.. le da un toq d spañol)

tu nombre es Momoshiro – dijo Sakuno.. que le estaba pasando.. porque le dolió la cabeza al recordar eso?

Si, sabia que no te olvidarías de mi – con algo de orgullo

Que haces aquí?. Acaso eres familiar lejano de mi abuela? – dijo

Ahh... – dijo momo al darse cuenta que ella no se acordó de el por completo – Bueno yo era entrenado por tu abuela cuando tu tenias.. 12 años?.. si esa edad y no soy pariente lejano de tu abuela mi nombre es: Momoshiro Takeshi, pero puedes llamarme momo...(NA: no podía faltar eso!)

Ya veo – dijo algo triste.. porque se acordó de su abuela .. pero un pensamiento la despertó de su supuesto trance de tristeza.. QUE NO SE PODIA ACORDAR CUANDO TENIA 12?

Tu ibas a casi todas las practica de tennis de Seigaku – dijo recordando todo lo que vivió en Seigaku.. "ahh!.. que bueno era ser joven"

Seigaku – dijo casi en suspiro – que lastima, solo recuerdo el nombre

Perdón? – dijo momo al caer de su nube de la juventud..(NA: XDXDXD)

No, nada – dijo con una sonrisa no muy convincente

MOMO! – dijo una voz masculina – MOMO! – la voz cada ves se acercaba mas hasta que una figura se formo en frente de momo y Sakuno – Momoshiro TAKESHI! – "la persona parece molesta" pensó Sakuno...(NA: adivinen quien es!.. preparat jessikon!)

Hay no.. me olvide – dijo un olvidadizo momo

Sakuno no entendía nada así que se puso a examinar al muchacho

POV DE SAKUNO

Hmm... veamos.. alto, parece que hace algún deporte o hace pesas!... se le ve muy atlético... valla nunca había visto a un pelirrojo y con ojos azules! Que emoción!.. se le ve... tierno?.. es muy simpático y por su sonrisa pienso que es muy alegre y chistoso... tendrá la misma edad que Momoshiro no?... y su acompañante quien es?.. es una chica muy simpática también, hmmm pelo largo y lacio... castaño al igual que sus ojos.. como quisiera tener ese cuerpo!.. TTTT.. pero el mío no esta nada mal.. así que no te quejes!... hmm un brillo en su dedo.. será q?.. un anillo de compromiso?.. bien por ellos!.. hmm creo que me están hablando?

FIN DEL POV DE SAKUNO

Ryusaki?.., Ryu.sa.ki? – pregunta momo porque Sakuno estaba viendo al horizonte

AH!.. si? Que pasa? – pregunta una desentendida Sakuno

Hola Ryusaki!.. cuanto tiempo.. te acuerdas de mi? – el pelirrojo pregunto

Quien eres? – como siempre pregunta Sakuno

Hmm.. soy Eiji!.. Eiji Kikumaru! . dijo con esperanzas de que lo reconocieran

Kikumaru?.. ahh! – una queja de dolor en la cabeza de Sakuno, hizo que todos se preocuparan

Vagos recuerdos se amontonaban en la cabeza de Ryusaki .. produciendo su dolor.

Todos los recuerdos venían una y otra ves. Uno de ellos se encontraba el pelirrojo jugando tennis, pero que estilo de jugar es ese?.. hace acrobacias mientras juega "vamos Eiji!" decía la chica de ojos y cabellos castaños quienes serán?

no se preocupen... estoy bien – dijo Sakuno cuando el remolino de recuerdos seso – lo siento , pero no te recuerdo

hmm.. que pena, bueno entonces me presento soy Eiji Kikumaru y ella es mi prometida Chiaki Mikami, los 2 éramos entrenados por Sumire

OH!.. que bien – algo desanimada – mucho gusto

Igualmente – dijo Chiaki

Mmm... por cierto has visto a Ochibi? – dijo Eiji

Al escuchar esa palabra Ryusaki sintió como si otro rayo la atravesara.. eso es lo mismo que sintió con el chico de gafas! Pero porque!

Ochibi?... Quien es Ochibi? – pregunto Sakuno

ahora, unos pasos se escuchaba.. se acercaba cada ves mas.. Sakuno se estraño al escucharlo entonces voltiopara ver de quien se trataba y era nada menos que...

Él - dijo casi en susurro - el chico de gafas!

en ese momento el chico de gafas... se quito las gafas.. (NA: hahaha.. me dio risa.. perdon).. dejando ver unos hermosos ojos de gato color...

Ambar - dijo sakuno al ver el chico q tenia una mirada desinteresada

**POV DE SAKUNO... otra ves**

Ambar... sus ojos son ambar!.. pero no puede ser él.. es imposible!... tengo el recuerdo de haberlo visto antes.. con ese recuerdo me fui enamorando pero es imposible que el sea el recuerdo... eso fue hace mas de 10 años!... un momento.. porque todo esta borroso... estoy perdiendo el equilibrio.. veo como Chiaki me llama algo preocupada ... no puedo responderle.. solo caigo y pierdo el conocimiento.. Ochibi.. creo que dije esa palabra ya no importa .. estoy cansada... siento un choque.. ya cai al suelo...Ryoma..

**FIN DEL POV DE SAKUNO**

- Ochibi... - dijo sakuno cosa que todos escucharon.. hasta el chico de ojos ambarinos.. osea - Ryoma

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN TAN!.. WENO CREO Q TA + LARGO Q EL ANTERIOR.. AHORA LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**- Porque sakuno no recuerda a nadie?**

**- que relacion tenian Ryoma y Sakuno.. para que esta se desmayara?**

**- Eiji lograra casarse con Chiaki?**

**TALVES TOAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL SIGUIENT CAPITULO!.. SOLO LES PIDO UNA COSILLA...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S!**

**HEHEHE.. CUIDENSE MUXO!**

**BESHOS!**

**ShioryAsuka!**


	3. La Reunion

**HOLAAA! COMO STAN?.. WENO LO SIENTO MUCHO SI ES Q ME DEMORE PERO TABA MUY OCUPADA! CON ESO DE LOS CURSOS VACACIONALES! Q TORTURA! TT... WENO AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO #3!.. SPERO Q LO DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**

Por Culpa De Mi Abuela

Capitulo 3: LaReunión

POV DE RYOMA

Me acerque al balcón porque necesitaba un poco de aire, al entrar la vi, era la chica de la otra ves , ella se voltio y me miro... pero no era una mirada normal .. nadie me había visto de esa manera... no, si había alguien .. esa persona a quien yo quería... no, no la quería.. la amaba pero, me era imposible estar con ella.. porque querría estar conmigo?.. No me merecía tanta dicha de estar con ella .. pero me arrepiento haberla rechazado.

FLASH BACK

ry.. Ryoma ... ah... y-yo quería de-decirte algo – dijo Sakuno tartamudeando

hm? Que pasa? – pregunto un serio Ryoma

bu-bueno ... tu sabes que, que yo viajo dentro de una semana y.. y yo b-bueno... – cada ves Sakuno se sonrojaba y se avergonzaba mas y mas

"me encantaba cuando te sonrojabas y te ponías nerviosa.. mas si es por mi culpa .. yo esperaba con grandes ansias ese día en que los 2 podamos estar juntos pero me entere que te ibas de viaje.. lo peor es que te ibas para... siempre.. no sabes como me puse cuando me entere, estaba destruido por dentro no podía dormir, ni comer, menos jugar. Trate mas de 1000 veces hacerte saber mis sentimientos hacia ti , pero mi bendito orgullo siempre me lo impedía, será que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos?... acaso no me merecía tu amor?... claro, una chica tan bonita, tan perfecta como tu, no se merecía estar con un insensible como yo, si estuviera contigo tal vez te trataría mal y eso no quiero, no podía... yo... yo solo quiero que seas feliz y creo que es sin mi"

que- quería de-decirte q-que... que TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! – dijo casi gritando

Sakuno, yo.. – dijo muy serio

"no, Sakuno no se merecía mis sentimientos yo no podía corresponderle"

yo.. no siento lo mismo que tu – dijo Ryoma que por dentro estaba muerto – tu.. tu no me gustas

"es por tu bien, Ryoma, no puedes estar con ella!"

(N.A: QUE MASOQUISTA! Que profundo salió esa parte no?)

Ryoma se dio media vuelta y se fue no sin antes susurrar – lo siento, pero no puedo... no debo corresponderte .. te mereces a alguien mejor – cosa que Sakuno no pudo escuchar

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Estaba muy feliz, porque estabas de nuevo aquí en Japón, lo mejor de todo que estabas en frente de mi, no podía creerlo estabas ahí!... me saque los lentes para verte mejor, eras tu!.. en verdad , pero .. que pasa!.. estabas cayendo!.. pero porque? "se desmayo!" grito Chiaki a Eiji y momo .. yo no sabia que hacer me quede en shock!.. que hago?.. desde cuando soy tan indeciso?.. vamos Ryoma piensa!.. yo...

FIN DEL POV DE RYOMA

QUE ES ESTO?.. yo estaba hablando con Momo, Eiji y Chiaki! Y después vi a alguien y .. nada mas.. no recuerdo nada mas... ahora estoy en un lugar oscuro que paso?.. a-abre muerto? No .. eso no puede ser..(Sakuno solo parpadeo y se encontró en las amplias calles de Japón) este lugar.. y-yo lo conozco recuerdo que estaba triste porque.. porque... "Sakuno hoy estas hablando mucho, porque?"... ya lo recuerdo alguien me dijo eso y yo me sentí tan avergonzada que me fui corriendo , JA! Ahora que lo pienso.. fui muy tímida cuando tenia esa edad (Sakuno se acerco a una maquina de sodas que se ubicaba al frente de ella) Ponta... a alguien le gustaba esta bebida (Sakuno fija su mirada a un lado y se encuentra con una persona de cabellos color negro azabache y con una gorra blanca)

quien eres? – dijo Sakuno muy asustada

Aun le falta mucho – dijo el indiferente Ryoma

Que?...ah! Me duele la cabeza! – dijo Sakuno que estaba sufriendo por su dolor

Ryoma eres un tonto! – dijo una vos muy parecida a la de Sakuno

Ryoma.. – susurro Sakuno – el es... Ryoma Echizen .. el era.. era.. mi .. príncipe – Sakuno empezó a llorar y no sabia porque

Música Sakuno? Porque debería escucharla? – Dijo Ryoma (NA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAXDXDXD... perdón q me ría pro n ese capitulo lo dijo como si fuera un psicólogo!hahaha)

No, por favor.. para!.. para! – suplico Sakuno

Sakuno hoy estas hablando mucho.. porque? – dijo Ryoma

No para... para – cada palabra que decía Ryoma era como una punzada en su corazón

Segura que te elogiaron? – dijo Ryoma – Sakuno yo...

No por favor no lo digas para! – ya no tenia fuerzas Sakuno se debilitaba cada ves mas

Yo no siento lo mismo que tu... tu.. tu no me gustas – dicho esto Ryoma se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ry..Ryoma eres un tonto – dijo quedándose sin fuerza ni voz – porque? Ryoma...te odio... TE ODIO RYOMA! – dicho esto se arrodillo, estaba cansada – porque!

Porque - dijo una Sakuno echada en una banca

Sakuno?. Sakuno, despierta! – dijo una voz de mujer

Ah? Que'?.. que paso?- dijo Sakuno un poco desorientada . Quien eres? (NA: la típica pregunta de Sakuno )

Bueno soy, Reika Namino . dijo inclinándose educadamente - soy la esposa de Syusuke Fuji – dijo con una sonrisa

Y quien es él? – dijo intrigada

Entonces es verdad lo que nos dijo tu madre – dijo con decepción

Que dijo mi madre? . dijo nerviosa

Mientras tu estabas dormida tu madre nos dijo...

FLASH BACK

ahí no otra ves no! – dijo preocupada por su hija – lo siento si es que hizo molestia lo que paso fue que ella tubo un accidente

Un Accidente! – dijeron todos los presentes con sorpresa

Si, fue acá antes de viajar ella tuvo que salir a comprar unas cosas y se accidento y perdió la memoria.. poco a poco fue recobrándola pero parece que con la muerte de Sumire y ustedes tratando de hacerla recordar produjo su desmayo – les explico a todos – no se preocupen – dijo – ella ya a pasado por eso y no es una chica débil

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lo siento – dijo Sakuno apenada

Hm? Que sientes? – pregunto

El no poder recordar... me siento muy avergonzada.. – dijo – es como si no supieras quien eres..-

No te preocupes, aunque sea tienes una oportunidad de recordar-

Como?

Hablando – dijo la sabihonda..

Y que te pasa a ti? Te veo preocupada-

No podrías entender – dijo algo sonrojada – ahora dime.. conoces a Ryoma Echizen?

Ryoma.. Echizen? – dijo Sakuno , pero desgraciadamente Sakuno no recordaba su sueño(NA: que mala q soy.. jujuju)- no.. quien es?

Ah?.. no lo conoces, bueno sabes ese muchacho pareció muy preocupado por ti

Porque lo dices? – extrañamente Sakuno se empezó a sonrojar

bueno te llevo cangando hacia una banca para que te puedas echar ... lucia muy preocupado (NA: JUAT! Ryoma preocupado?.. acuerdnc cuando karupin se pierde c veia tan lendo)

mm?- dijo muy sonrojada "porque estoy tan sonrojada" pensó

Reika que noto su sonrojo sonrió, porque Syusuke le contó el amor que tenían hace años pero que supuestamente era imposible... pero ahora tenia que pensar en como decirle a su esposo la gran noticia que esperaba, pero tenia miedo de que...

todas las personas estaban preocupadas por ella, no todos los días alguien se desmaya en un velatorio.. los rumores iban y venían y cada uno era mas raro que el otro.. como es posible que alguien pueda chismear en un lugar serio.

Bueno lo que paso fue que Sakuno ya estaba mejor y pudo seguir con el ritual que era conocido por todos para la difunta, la llevaron al crematorio y Ryoma solo se limitaba a mirar a Sakuno ya que no era apropiado ir a hablar con ella, podría desmayarse de nuevo.

La mayoría de los presentes estaban llorando pero Sakuno se inmutaba , no lloraría ya lo dijo antes. Las cenizas de Sumire se quedaran en la casa de Sakuno, pero Sakuno dijo que una parte se hiciera un collar... para llevarla siempre consigo, dicho y hecho el tiempo paso.. como unas 2 semanas cuando el ambiente triste seso, una llamada inesperada despertó a Sakuno de su sueño. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana! Quien llamaba a esa hora?

hola? – dijo Sakuno pesadamente

Sakuno?... eres tu? – dijo una voz femenina

Si? Quien habla? – dijo

AHHHH! Sakuno amiga! Como estas? – dijo muy alegre

Quien habla?.. – dijo, entonces se acordó de ese grito típico de su mejor amiga – to..tomoka?

La misma! – dijo orgullosa – como estas?... me entere que la Profesora Sumire falleció – dijo mas seria – mi mas sentido pésame

Gracias ahora estoy mejor.. tu como estas? Por lo que veo ya estas en Japón – dijo un poco mejor

Tomoka Osakada en su niñez fue muy alegre y gritona , mejor amiga de Sakuno, novia de Horio y gerente de una empresa muy famosa de productos de belleza actualmente, llegada de un viaje de negocios.

si, y me alegro... bueno te llame porque me preguntaba si podemos reunirnos para charlar?

Claro cuando quieras – dijo Sakuno

Te parece el viernes? –

Esta bien como a las 6:00?

Si, esta bien nos vemos! Adiós! Cuídate!

Tu también, adiós – y las dos colgaron al mismo tiempo

Bien ahora los invitados – dijo tomoka con una risa divertida

Dicho esto tomoka tomo el teléfono otra ves y una libreta de teléfonos

huhuhu... a quien llamamos primero... mmm.. ah! Ya se... huhuhu – dijo con una risa esta ves malévola y con una aura maligna(N.A: XDXDXDXD)

hola? – dijo una voz masculina pesadamente

buenos días, perdón por llamar a esta hora... se encuentra Ryoma Echizen?- dijo tomoka

55

al momento de colgar el teléfono, Sakuno que aun seguía cansada siguió con su sueño, pero un pensamiento la despertó de golpe

-HOY ES VIERNES! – pensó muy sorprendida

Sakuno salió de su cama y arreglo todas las cosas tan rápido como pudo, ya que tenia que estar todo listo para reunirse con su menor amiga, desgraciadamente la madre de Sakuno tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios y no la podría ayudar pero no importaba ella podía sola.

Eran las 5:55 y Sakuno ya estaba lista. Llevaba un polo chico de tiritas color rojo y una minifalda negra acompañado de unas botas negras. Pelo suelto y unas cuantas pulseras. Porque se vestía así? Simple, tomoka cada ves que la visitaba nos íbamos a una discoteca, típico de ella. La puerta sonó, es ella, abrió la puerta y..

hola Sakuno! – dijo tomoka abrazándola

hola tomoka, como estas? – dijo acostumbrada de ese saludo

no hay tiempo de hablar después lo haremos, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas – dijo pasando a la casa – tan pocos bocaditos?

Que? Oo – Dijo Sakuno – pero si solo somos 2

No te dije? – dijo muy extrañada tomoka – invite a todos los de Seigaku a venir acá

Que tu que? – dijo Sakuno – hay tomoka nunca cambias.. jaja

Sakuno no se hizo problema al escuchar que vendría los ex.alumnos de Seigaku ya que no recuerda a nadie, bueno casi nadie

Sakuno.. – dijo tomoka seria mientras ponía papas fritas en un plato(N.A: MMMM me recuerda a alguien.. jessikon?) – ya recuerdas?

Ah? – dijo hizo una pausa y siguió – algo, se vienen muchas imágenes cuando escucho un nombre conocido y me desmayo pero ahora ya estoy mejor... bueno mejor que antes

Y recuerdas al príncipe del tenis? – dijo aun mas seria

Príncipe del tenis? – dijo algo confundida – no, se supone que debería conocerlo?

Tomoka pensó un poco – creo que esta bien – susurro al recordar lo triste que se puso al no ser correspondida por Ryoma - bueno entonces te lo presento, esta bien?

no hay problema, eso creo – dijo confundida

Din Don – sonó el timbre

ya están aquí! – grito tomoka

tomoka, no estoy sorda – dijo Sakuno – voy a abrir

hola Ryusaki! – dijo momoshiro con una chica al costado – buenas noches – dijo la chica

hola momo! Pasa – dijo Sakuno dando pase para que entren – hola te conozco?

Bueno la verdad solo nos vimos una ves , soy Ann Tashibana

Mucho gusto – dijo Sakuno ñ- pasa, por favor

Gracias – dijo Ann

Así fueron llegando uno por uno hasta que estaban todos los ex.titulares de seigaku menos el que es llamado O-chibi un poco difícil el trabajo de tomoka de presentar a los ex.titulares a Sakuno y explicarle como es que lo conocen... Din Don

hola amor! – dijo tomoka besando a su novio Horio

como estas amorcito? – dijo un tan cariñoso Horio

muy bien por que estas aquí – dijo tomoka – Sakuno recuerdas a Horio?

Claro que si, como estas Horio? – dijo Sakuno

Bien, gracias

Sakuno ven! Kawamura dijo que podría preparar algo delicioso , aun mas que tus postres – dijo Chiaki a Sakuno

Eso quiero verlo – dijo Sakuno – bueno los dejo me estan llamando – dijo yendo donde la llamaban

Se ve muy feliz no? – dijo horio

Si y me alegro – dijo tomoka

Din Don

Tomoka abre la puerta – llegas tarde – dijo molesta

aunque sea vine no? – dijo alguien fastidiado

aunque sea.. – dijo tomoka – espera un momento.. Sakuno ven un momento!

Ah?.. ahora vuelvo Reika – dijo Sakuno – ya voy tomoka

Sakuno.. – susurro el muchacho

Sakuno, recuerdas que te presentaría a alguien?

Si creo que era un tal Ryoma no?

Bueno, Sakuno el es Ryoma Echizen – presentándole al susodicho – Ryoma, recuerdas a Sakuno? . dijo interesada

Mm.. Sakuno?.. no lo recuerdo – dijo secamente

Bah! Nunca cambias Ryoma – dijo Tomoka suspirando – bueno no tiene caso estar explicándote solo pasa – dijo resignada

Esos ojos... los eh visto antes, pero donde? – pensó Sakuno – son muy lindos y hipnotizantes

POV DE RYOMA

Demonios! Se me hizo tarde la otra ves me llamo esa gritona que quería que valla bueno mas bien me estaba obligando, pero yo como siempre desisto de su propuesta hasta que acepte por 2 razones 1. me quedaría sordo si no voy y. Tenia que ver de nuevo a mi Sakuno.. raro desde cuando la llamo así?.. si desde siempre... desde que te fuiste..., no me importaba si estabas con alguien yo simplemente lo desaparecía (N.A: q miedo!) , no puedo perderte de nuevo se que me equivoque no debí rechazarte aquella ves. Me están dando una oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar. Recuerdo muy bien tu casa así que no tendré problemas, toco el timbre, se abre la puerta y me encuentro con la gritona, yo solo la ignoro hasta que escucho tu nombre "Sakuno" lo susurre? No importa.

Me di cuenta que no tiene idea quien soy, creo que eso es mejor no me gustaría que recordaras los malos momentos que pasaste por mi culpa, como siempre respondo como si no te recordara, en cambio tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte y decirte todo lo que siento pero debo ser paciente, demonios otra ves esos ojos que me hacen vulnerable

FIN DEL POV DE RYOMA

un gusto conocerte Ryoma – dijo con una sonrisa – usted a sido titular de Seigaku?

Si.. – dijo Ryoma

Ah, si .. bueno.- un poco nerviosa – y.. y como es que me conoces?

Estabas en mi clase – dijo con una semi-sonrisa por los nervios de Sakuno – porque no recuerdas?

Ella tubo un accidente y perdió parte de su memoria – dijo tomoka

Y porque te recuerda? – dijo Ryoma

Porque yo estuve cuando ocurrió eso – dijo triste al acordarse de su accidente

FLASH BACK

A pocos días de que Sakuno se fuera estaba triste ya que hace 2 días había dicho sus sentimientos a Ryoma y sucedió lo que sucedió. Ella se encontraba con tomoka en un parque cercano a la casa de Sakuno.

Sakuno?.. Sakuno! – dijo tomoka

Ah?.. si? Que pasa? – dijo Sakuno

Sakuno me estas escuchando? – reprocho tomoka – te dije si esto era todo lo que nos pidió tu mama?

Ah? Si eso es – dijo al revisar la lista – ya podemos regresar a casa

Al fin – dijo tomoka

Camino a la casa de Sakuno había una avenida , no había problema en pasar, estaba en rojo, así que podían pasar, tomoka se adelanto ya que Sakuno estaba distraída y no paso y cuando la luz cambio a verde ella seguía caminando hasta que un grito la despertó

Sakuno! CUIDADO! – Grito tomoka

Ah? Que? – una aturdida Sakuno – AHHHHH!

Sakuno! – grito tomoka

Un automóvil la atropello ,el imbecil estaba con unas copas de mas y la atropelló, este se dio a la fuga

Sakuno estas bien? Responde pro favor! – dijo tomoka muy preocupada

Tomoka tomo su celular y llamo a una ambulancia y después llamo a su madre, pero Sakuno no respondía a ningún llamado de su amiga

ya en el hospital tomoka estaba esperando muy impaciente a la madre de Sakuno que estaba hablando con el doctor. Cuando esta salió tomoka dijo:

y que pasa?

Sakuno.. Sakuno esta bien, milagrosamente no tiene raspones ni heridas, pero... tiene retención de memoria (N.A: aclaración no se si exista esa enfermedad, pero en mi fic si! Ya!)ella no recuerda mucho y su memoria regresara pero no se sabe cuando, puede durar años! – dijo en sollozos la madre de Sakuno

Señora, puede pasar – dijo el doctor

Yo también quiero ir – dijo tomoka a la señora

Esta bien – dijo la MS(ia saben q significa)

Sakuno – susurro tomoka al verla ella acostada en una cama blanca con una maquina al costado. Sakuno, descansaba , pero por culpa del sonido de la perilla se despertó

Quienes son ustedes? – dijo Sakuno

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese momento yo eh estado ayudándola, pero yo ya estaba trabajando y nos separamos pero no dejare que nadie le haga daño – dijo tomoka

Tomoka... fue muy hermoso lo que dijiste pero Ryoma ya se fue – dijo Sakuno

OH! Ese Ryoma! – dijo con furia – no tiene caso.. Horio!.. donde estas?

Eso parece – susurro Sakuno – porque me sonrojo cuando lo veo, se supone que solo era un compañero

La reunión continuo muy bien, bueno no tan bien para Sakuno que cada ves se sentía mas acosada por aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar que Ryoma poseía, cada ves que Ryoma la observaba Sakuno se comportaba como si tuviera 12 años, ingenua y torpe.

aun te falta mucho – susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro un tal Ryoma Echizen que pasaba al costado de Sakuno para encontrarse con su amigo Syusuke

esas palabras eran electricidad para Sakuno, cada ves se sentía mas mareada con solo su presencia

que pasa? – dijo Ryoma a Fuji

te presento a mi esposa Reika Namino

hola – dijo Ryoma algo indiferente

y a mi hijo – dijo muy alto para que todos escucharan. Todos se quedaron mirando sorprendido a Syusuke y Reika

un hijo – dijo tomoka que se acercaba

así es, Reika esta embarazada y tiene 2 meses. En ese mismo instante todos se amontonaron para felicitar a la feliz pareja, así Sakuno tuvo oportunidad hablar con tomoka

tomoka no me siento bien – dijo Sakuno muy cansada

ya veo, Sakuno ve a descansar yo me encargo, no te preocupes – dijo tomoka

gracias, tomoka – dijo para después subir las escaleras y meterse a su cuarto

Sakuno se tiro en su cama y descansar se sentía media aturdida desde que llego Ryoma y no se sentía bien. Sus ojos le pesaban pero, tenia que cambiarse. Se levanto para después ponerse su pijama rosada y acostarse debidamente se acostó y cerro sus ojos.

Unos rayos de sol impidieron el sueño de Sakuno, señal que ya amaneció, abrió pesadamente los ojos marrones y al tratar de mover su cuerpo sintió un bulto rodeándola por la cintura. Sakuno se asusto mucho al sentir eso giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con el rostro de alguien que supuestamente conoció ayer esta dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro sujetándola protectora y posesivamente por la cintura para no dejarla ir como si fuera su osito de peluche por el pelo color negro pudo descifrar de quien se trataba pero se sorprendió mucho al saber de quien se trataba a Sakuno no se le salían las palabras solo un pequeño susurro pudo decir:

- Ry – Ryoma?

* * *

**WENO SPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO STA UN POCO LARGO ..PERO IGUAL!.. MUSISISISISIISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON! EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO SPERO Q ME SIGAN DEJANDO MAS EH? JAJAJA**

**WENO CUIDENC MUXO!**

**BESHOS**

**ShioryAsuka**


	4. La Noche

**Holas¡ amiguitos, dspues d un laaaaaaaaaargo receso, aki x fin les tngo el nuevo cap de esta hasta ahora confusa historia..**

**jujuju**

**weno **

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**dejen rw sin faltas o c veran conmigo Ò.Ó **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A mi tomodachi , frikis-san, q escribio el final d este cap, si no les gusto diganle a ella; les aviso q ella 100pre lo deja en suspnso ia vran en sus fics.**

**Y a toos los q hasta ahora m han apoyado incondicionalmnt dejando sus rw , es q m hacn muy felix XDXDXP (como el gato) **

* * *

**Por culpa de mi abuela**

****

**4.- La Noche **

****

, aki les tngo el nuevo cap d est fic 

Pov de Ryoma

Nunca pensé que Syusuke fuji, que lo consideraba una persona que disfrutaba las desgracias de los demás, primero que tuviera una esposa, segundo, que vaya a tener un hijo, se que quieres mucho a tu esposa y a tu bebe, espero que seas feliz aunque no lo demuestre, pero ahora con toda la gente no podía divisar a la persona que estaba vigilando. Te buco con la mirada y veo que hablas con tomoka, rayos nunca estas sola, tengo que decirte o más bien explicarte la razón de mi actitud durante todos estos años, aunque no lo recuerdes.

Después de hablar con Tomoka te vas en una dirección opuesta a la mía, subes a tu habitación y ya no te puedo ver porque entraste. Mi cuerpo quiere seguirte, pero mi mente me dice que no debo hacerlo; pero…pero tengo que i; subo las escaleras, no sin antes cerciorarme de que nadie me este viendo, para eso me voy gateando para no hacer ruido, y para que nadie me vea (N/A jijiji), encuentro muchas puertas, y me he es muy difícil saber cual es el tuyo a la distancia, pero un letrero de delata NO MOLESTAR, SAKUNO QUIERE DORMIR con una imagen de ella durmiendo. Esa foto era cuando estabas en la clase de ingles, y no pudiste dormir, también recuerdo que la chica histérica que siempre me animaba en los partidos sacó una cámara, y tomó una foto. Eso ya no importa, abro un poco la puerta para ver, y te encuentro echada en tu cama, pensé que dormías, pero te levantas y… y… te… te cambias? --.-- , de pronto escucho la gota de un liquido, demonios, HEMORRAGIA NASAL, busco algo con que limpiarme, pero no hay nada, entonces, con la manga de mi camisa, y me limpio lo más rápido que puedo, y fijo mi mirada de nuevo al interior de tu habitación, la luz estaba apagada, y tu estabas acostada, talvez dormida, pero no tiene importancia ya te cambiaste . , entro sigilosamente a tu cuarto y observo el ambiente, al entrar sentí tu delicioso aroma en el espacio, y muchas fotos , pero todas son actuales, ninguna foto de tu infancia, eso no tiene importancia, porque hoy te encuentro dormida, no obstante.

No por que nooo¡- dice mi Sakuno, al parecer tienes una pesadilla, te retuerces (tipo el exorcismo de Emily rose); y dices cosas incoherentes- ¿qué hago? – pensó- Shhh, tranquila- dijo tratando de calmarla

¿Quién eres?- dijo una dormida Sakuno

Uhhh? – creo que me descubrió

¿Quién…eres?- susurró

Soy yo, Echizen-puede que con la luz no me veas

Ryoma-kun¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

¿Ryoma-kun, años que no escuchaba eso- susurró Ryoma, pero la dormida de Sakuno escuchó

¿Años, pero si ayer nos vimos en el parque cuando yo…-se quedó callada y empezó a sollozar- Cuando yo te dije mis sentimientos

Pe…pero – fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, que hablabas dormida- Sí lo recuerdo

Eso no tiene importancia¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entre sueños, moviéndose a un lado

Yo…Bueno…- en ese mismo instante sentí como mi rostro, para ser específicos mis mejillas, ardían ¿Era un sonrojo?- levanto mi mano, para poder encontrar mi gorra blanca, que era la que escondía mis emociones, pero desafortunadamente no estaba, no puedo creer que me sentí como un adolescentes, recuerda Ryoma ya no tienes esa gorra

¿Ryoma-kun?- dijo ahora una sonámbula Sakuno que se acababa de levantar de la cama con los ojos semiabiertos- ¿Qué pasa?

AH¡ yo… - Ryoma cada vez se ponía mas nervioso-

Ryoma-kun te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sakuno acercándose un poco más a Ryoma

Sí bueno yo quería decirte algo- dijo un avergonzado Ryoma

AHh¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme – Sakuno cada vez se sentía mas decidida

Yo quería disculparme- dice Ryoma nervioso por el acercamiento de Sakuno. Lo que te dije hace años, digo ayer, no era verdad

¿Qué, a que te refieres- el rostro de Sakuno se entristecía al recordar aquel momento

Yo…Tu… Tu si me gustas – dijo ahora un Ryoma mas tranquilo

Tu…Tu estas mintiendo - dijo sakuno con dolor – lo dices porque me viste llorar y…- sakuno no pudo continuar porque los labios del ojiambar aprisionaban los suyos provocando un mar de emociones que continuaron mientras se profundizaba el beso, formando de ese modo un tierno beso lleno de amor, por parte de Ryoma.

Unos de mis grandes deseos se pudo hacer realidad el poder probar esos finos labios tuyos, mi descontento es que no me correspondes y solo te quedas quieta.

Fin del POV de Ryoma

Se veía una imagen en la oscuridad de dos chicos besándose. El chico llevaba la mano en la cintura presionándola hacia él, pero la chica ni una respuesta daba.

De repente se ve a la chica tambaleando un poco, para ultimo caer, pero ella instintivamente se sujeto de la camisa del chico llegando de ese modo a una posición comprometedora en la cama.

Ryoma por su parte se sentía aprisionado por los brazos de la chica.

Ya sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar, Echizen se sintió atraído por el aroma de la joven que poco a poco lo fue embriagando hasta quedar profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente…..

Unos rayos de sol impidieron el sueño de Sakuno, señal que ya amaneció, abrió pesadamente los ojos marrones y al tratar de mover su cuerpo sintió un bulto rodeándola por la cintura. Sakuno se asusto mucho al sentir eso giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con el rostro de alguien que supuestamente conoció ayer esta dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro sujetándola protectora y posesivamente por la cintura para no dejarla ir como si fuera su osito de peluche por el pelo color negro pudo descifrar de quien se trataba pero se sorprendió mucho al saber de quien se trataba a Sakuno no se le salían las palabras solo un pequeño susurro pudo decir:

Ry – Ryoma?- pregunto sakuno algo asustada quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Ryoma, por su parte al escuchar que lo llamaban abrió sus hermosos ojos ámbar quedando a dos centímetros de los de ella pestañando y retrocediendo precipitosamente

ah..ah..ah.. sa…sa..sakuno!-tartamudeó Ryoma notando el temor de la chica que tenía al frente

De repente y sin previo aviso, Sakuno levanto su mano, y en un estruendo, le dio una cachetada, marcando peligrosamente su mejilla.

Hentai¡- grito Sakuno soltándose del abrazo del chico

¿Qué?- exclamó, al escucharla

Aléjate de mi- diciendo esto salió corriendo del cuarto

Ryoma salió corriendo detrás de ella, agarrando fuertemente su mano

Sakuno- susurró

Continuará

* * *

**tun tun tun tun juju, c q no adelant naa, pro qria decir q habia ocurrido en realidad, y weno en fin, esta aca mi conti.. ia saben q si no les gusto el final... CULPEN A FRIKIS-SAN!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Matta ne**

**ShioryAsuka **


	5. Sakuno, Que Vas A Hacer?

**HOLAS A TODOS!1.. **

**weno primero que nada queria disculparme, porque creo q hace un anono tngo la ene! que actualizo este fic, por varias cosas, por tiempo, flojera, falta de inspiracion, etc... y no les voy a mentir, he estado al pendiente de los ultimos fics que hay y son muy buenos en realidad .. y he dejado muy descuidado este fic.. aunque sea me gustaria terminarlo.. jeje.. weno aki va la continuacion .. espero que me perdonen por no actualizar l fic.. y espero que les guste**

**PD: algunos personajes del fic no me pertenece.. u.u **

* * *

**Por Culpa De Mi Abuela**

_Cap5: Sakuno, Que Vas A Hacer?_

- Sakuno – susurro

Sakuno, Sakuno Ryusaki, ese era su nombre, quien podría imaginar que la dueña de ese nombre, una chica tímida, torpe e insegura pudiera cambiar drásticamente a un Ryoma Echizen, mas conocido como el príncipe del tenis, el chico "mada mada dane", el insensible e inexpresivo jugador profesional del tenis, actualmente.

"Ni yo mismo se como paso esto que ahora estoy sintiendo, desde que tengo memoria mi política siempre fue 'el amor es para los débiles' y a quien se sentía así, perdía. El amor es estúpido, una perdida de tiempo, algo que te distraía, no valía la pena pensar en eso otras cosas negativas, para mi solo existía el tenis y nada mas, pero desde que me entere de su partida supongo yo, me empecé a sentir… estúpido, una perdida de tiempo, un distraído sin remedio, tal ves las hormonas que recién empezaron a funcionar, o el simple hecho que ella dejo algo en mi frió corazón, es curioso yo pensé que no tenia uno."

FLASH BACK

- ry.. Ryoma ... ah... y-yo quería de-decirte algo – dijo Sakuno tartamudeando

- hm? Que pasa? – pregunto un serio Ryoma

- bu-bueno ... tu sabes que, que yo viajo dentro de una semana y.. y yo b-bueno... – cada ves Sakuno se sonrojaba y se avergonzaba mas y mas -que- quería de-decirte q-que... que TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! – dijo casi gritando

- Sakuno, yo.. – dijo muy serio

- yo.. no siento lo mismo que tu – dijo Ryoma que por dentro estaba muerto – tu.. tu no me gustas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"se que fue algo estupido lo que hice, pero en ese momento… no se, si estabas conmigo, te trataria mal y yo lo menos que queria era eso… ademas…en ese momento varios sentimientos se mezclaron… alegria, tristeza, decepcion, celos, enojo… por favor entiéndeme estaba confundido… trate de sacarme esa confuncion con el tennis…pero cada ves que ganaba me faltaba algo… solo me llenaba de una felicidad falsa… llegue hasta ser el mejor de todo el mundo… y después me retire… todos decian porque?.. Que era un idiota por dejar tanto… en verdad fui un idiota ,pero no por dejar el tennis, si no por dejarte ir … ahora que perdiste tu memoria.. Es otra oportunidad .. De empezar de nuevo… otra ves... pero sin errores…"

- Suéltame HENTAI!!!!!- grito Sakuno y sacudiendo su brazo para salirse del agarre

- Sakuno, tranquila – dijo Ryoma para luego sostenerla de los hombros

- Suéltame!... eres un depravado! – dijo forcejeando un poco

- Yo no hice nada que tu no quisieras! – dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz

- Que yo no quisiera?!.. como se te ocurre que yo voy a querer que un extraño que acabo de conocer ayer este acostado conmigo!

- Yo no soy un extraño! Soy.. soy... – Ryoma no sabia que decir un pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse mucho, pero no se dejaría vencer por una joven que llego a ser una niña tímida y despistada

- Ya suéltame! – acto seguido Sakuno levanto su mano para darle otra merecida cachetada al "Hentai", pero Ryoma fue mas rápido y con una mano agarro la muñeca de Sakuno dejando a los dos cuerpos muy cerca

- Sakuno... mi pequeña Sakuno – se le escapo a Ryoma, en un suspiro, ya mas tranquilo, pero como Sakuno estaba cerca lo escucho, para luego q un color carmesí llegue a las mejillas de la susodicha – en verdad no me recuerdas?

- Ah?... – dijo Sakuno intrigada por aquella pregunta "a que se refería" pensó ella que todavía seguía con aquel sonrojo y como que Ryoma estaba prácticamente hablando solo."esos ojos... ámbar" pensó Sakuno sintiéndose intimidada por estos. Los observaba intrigada que hay en esos ojos que la hacían tan vulnerable hasta que susurro – Que quieres de mi?! déjame en paz!

Sakuno por la impresión retrocedió algunos pasos sin notar donde ponía cada pie. De repente en el último paso que daba no logro sentir el piso, se debía a que estaba al filo de la escalera. Se vio a la chica cayendo hacia atrás.

POV de Ryoma

Vi el cuerpo de Sakuno inclinarse hacia atrás, que pasaba? que ella se caería de las escaleras!. No sabia que hacer mi mente decía que tenia que agarrarla y abrazarla para no dejarla caer, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Demonios! No obedecía, mi cuerpo no obedecía!!

Fin del POV de Ryoma

- Sakuno! – grito Ryoma para después agarrar con fuerza la delicada mano de su querida

Acto seguido el cuerpo de Sakuno ya estaba a punto de rodar por las escaleras, el agarre de Ryoma no fue suficiente haciendo que los dos rodaran por las escaleras, Ryoma, que solo pensaba por las heridas que podría tener Sakuno después de que cayeran a la planta baja, pudo abrazar a Sakuno muy fuerte para que solo él reciba los fuertes golpes de cada escalón. Sakuno por su parte estaba con los ojos cerrados del susto, pero al sentir que estaban rodando y que ella no sentía ningún golpe solo un nombre se le vino a la mente, Ryoma, él la estaba abrazando, entonces, él...

Las escaleras por fin acabaron y en el primer piso, se veía a Ryoma casi inconciente, y Sakuno muy preocupada por él

- Ryoma... Ryoma despierta – dijo Sakuno que se encontraba encima de él – por favor no te mueras! – dijo esto con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ahh – Ryoma se quejaba por el dolor que producía su espalda

- Ryoma.. Ryoma estas bien? Te duele algo? – pregunto Sakuno muy preocupada

- Ahh.. n-no pienso morir t-tan fácil s-sabes? – dijo un adolorido Ryoma, pero con una sonrisa triunfante

- Ehh? – Ahora Sakuno de estar preocupada por el supuesto "desconocido" se encontraba en una situación muy embarazosa 1. como pensó que Ryoma se iba a morir2. la cercanía de los cuerpos no ayudaba 3. Sakuno piensa! si esta adolorido el peso de la misma le dolería mas. Al razonar en todas las situaciones de las cuales sentirse avergonzada esto produjo un leve color carmesí en las suaves mejillas de Ryusaki – P-perdóname! – dicho esto Sakuno se levanto para que Echizen no notara su sonrojo

- De que quieres que te perdone? – dijo Ryoma divirtiéndose por la reacción que causaba a Sakuno al mismo tiempo que se levantaba – de la cachetada o de lo pesada que eres?

- Ahh... etto...- Sakuno se avergonzaba mas y mas, pero que pasa? Según ella, nunca tartamudea y no seria la primera vez

- Como te atreves a decirme eso?... sin vergüenza! – dijo Sakuno tratando de defenderse

- Si, lo soy y que? - dijo indiferente Ryoma

- Aléjate!! – grito Sakuno

- Porque? – dijo Ryoma con su mirada seria y acercándose peligrosamente a sakuno

- Porque … porque eres un extraño! – retrocediendo

- Extraño?.. si ayer ya me presente – avanzando poco a poco

- Ehhh.. ehhh.. – Sakuno pensaba de alguna manera defenderse

- Aparte.. no solo me conociste ayer.. si no hace mucho tiempo…- si a algo se le conoce al famoso Jugador de Tennis es por su gran atractivo y su facilidad de "ganarse a las chicas" con su arma numero uno, la voz sexy, aplicada ahora en la joven Sakuno, sabia que ganaría esta conversación – y no sabes como… o quieres que te lo recuerde?- (N.A: eso si dio miedo.. o.o. la mente vuela muy lejos.. xD)

- o/////o a que te refieres? – "que esta tramando?" pensó Sakuno, con su cara totalmente roja.

El ambiente era muy tenso para los dos, mas que todo en el aura de Sakuno, si este sujeto apareció en su cama abrazándola no muy debidamente, de que seria capaz?... maldición esa mirada la mataba, y si no fuera por su gran fuerza de voluntad, ella estaría llorando y pidiendo misericordia.. Tenia que pensar en algo.. Rápido!.. Con que podía atacar a ese violador!... el florero? No esta muy lejos! La silla? Todas Están en la cocina!.. Piensa piensa!

Por otro lado, Ryoma estaba en un ataque de risa interior, aun tenia la habilidad de hacer sonrojar a Sakuno y tenia la fortuna de verla haciendo diferentes miradas chistosas, que estará pensando? Que el es un violador?!.. Es mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que esto sea una catástrofe!

- Sakuno?... en que estas pensando?..- pregunto Ryoma

- Eh?... nada que te importe – respondió mirando hacia un lado sonrojada y algo enojada

- No estarás pensando en cosas malas? OH si? – pregunto con diversión, pero sin sonrisas, el ojiambar – no soy una persona mala, no te voy a hacer nada

"no se porque eso me dio mas confianza, si lo conocía antes, debe ser una buena persona" pensó Sakuno para después tomar una decisión, camino hacia la puerta y dijo:

- Olvidare todo lo que paso, y haremos de cuentas que esto nunca paso – dijo decidida Sakuno

- y si no quiero? – dijo para probar de que era capaz Sakuno

- YA PA— no termino ya que el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutaba

- No piensas abrir? - pregunta irónicamente Ryoma

- Hm.!.. – dijo volteándose furiosa para abrir la puerta

"Todo estaba saliendo como me lo imaginaba, sakuno seguía siendo la que recordé, no ha cambiado por completo, todavía hay esperanzas. Pero el sonido del maldito timbre, tuvo que intervenir, ya faltaba poco!... maldigo el día en que te dije que abrieras esa puerta, aunque igual lo hubieras hecho…"

"conocerlo en mi niñez debió haber sido la ultima cosa que hubiera querido, si sabia que tendría esa actitud, no lo soporto!... es muy odioso, orgulloso y arrogante!... simplemente no tolero ese tipo de personas, y para colmo se ríe de mi!, no lo demuestra pero lo veo en sus ojos, que bueno que tocaron la puerta, y que bueno que fuiste tu… Daisuke"

- hola saku-chan!, lo siento tenia que verte, te extrañe mucho! – dijo un desconocido para Ryoma abrazando MUY cariñosamente a Sakuno, este muchacho era alto, de ojos azules y pelo negro y muy muy guapo! (N.A: COMPETENCIA! RYOMA!!!)

- Da-Dai-kun?.. que haces aquí?... deberías estar en tu nuevo trabajo! – Pegunto Sakuno confundida y emocionada

- Sip es cierto, pero me di un salto para ver como estabas , ya que me trasladaron a Japón por el trabajo! – dijo con su mejor sonrisa

- No lo puedo creer!... es increíble!... así vamos a estar mas unidos - dijo muy emocionada

Daisuke Kimiashiro, nacido en Japón, pero criado en Inglaterra, su familia es reconocida mundialmente por sus productos comestibles, Daisuke es considerado uno de los solteros mas codiciados en Inglaterra, pero el no le interesa esas cosas de la farándula. Conoció a Sakuno en la universidad, ella estudiaba leyes y el economía, sonara raro, pues las carreras no son similares, pero las facultades muy cerca, siempre se reunían en el receso y son mejores amigos.

" QUIEN DEMONIOS ES EL!, de la nada aparece abraza a MI sakuno y le dice 'saku-chan!' quien demonios se cree el ah?... sakuno me pertenece(N.A: tiene la marca de la frente de 'propiedad privada de Ryoma Echizen'.. hahaxD… see claro)YO la vi primero!, ELLA se ENAMORO PRIMERO DE MI!... y tu sakuno ingrata te atreves a dejarme aquí parado como estupido, mientras hablas con… con… ESE!"

- Antes que nada quiero que me aclares algo, pequeña sakuno - dijo para depuse cambiar su semblante serio – Porque estas en pijama?.. y quien es EL?! – dando énfasis en "EL"

Es verdad!... sakuno en ningún momento se cambio y digamos que su pijama no era la mas adecuada para apaciguar el enojo de su mejor amigo, consta de un short muy corto con un polo de tiritas.. También corto. En la mente de Daisuke pasaban muchos pensamientos… si era su mejor amigo, porque no le dijo nada sobre esto!!?

Entre Ryoma y Daisuke, se veía un rayo de electricidad, demostrando su desaprobación uno de otro, este era el principio de una "linda amistad" (N.A: se nota el sarcasmo?)… Sakuno, Que vas a hacer?...

";; TT Porque me pasa esto a mi!? ..U"

CONTINUARA,...

* * *

**tun tun tun tun!!.. jeje XDXD**

**Hasta aqui va el 5to capi.. espero que le haya gustado. espero sus reviews para poder continuarlo! .. cuidnc muxo!!!.. besitos!1**

**ShioryAsuka1**


	6. Amistad Y Celos

_hola hola HOLA!!!!.. ia toy d vuelta ps!!.. aqui ta l sexto capi d mi fic!!.. muchas gracias a los q m djaron review... y a los q no // u.u.. mueranse!!.. no mntira... espero q se animen a djar review algun dia.. (algun dia!.. suena muy lejano no?)y tbm agradecer a los q leyeron y no djaron review.. jeje./// weno gracias totales!.._

_. espero q les gute l capi.. esta mas largo que el anterior .. fue unos d esos dias en q tas full d imaginacion ps... ese dia m dolio la cabeza..  
_

_weno al final del capi hay **una pregunta muy important!!.. y repito muy important!!**.. q kiero q la respondan ok!!???.. jeje... _

**_"los personajes de este fic no me pertenece, (menos: Kimiashiro Daisuke) sino al mejor anime que he visto, Prince of tennis... repeto a los creadores de este, y a todos los creadores de todos los mangas y anime que vi hasta ahora.. -"_**

_weno sin mas distracciones!. el fic_

_ENJOY!! 0_

* * *

**Por Culpa De Mi Abuela **

**Capitulo 6.-**

**Amistad Y Celos **

Entre Ryoma y Daisuke, se veía un rayo de electricidad, demostrando su total desaprobación uno de otro, este era el principio de una "linda amistad" (sarcasmo)… Sakuno, Que vas a hacer?...

";-;.. Porque me pasa esto a mí!? ..u.u"

- Él?... ummm… veras él es… - Sakuno estaba nerviosa, como le iba a explicar lo que paso? Y quien es el/, si prácticamente ella tampoco sabia

- Kimiashiro Daisuke - Dijo ya dentro de la casa, extendiendo a mano

- Echizen Ryoma – Dándole la mano

"Que agarre mas fuerte" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con el mismo rayo del capitulo anterior (u.u)

"JA! El que se cree con esa cara de niño bonito... pronto me encargare de ti" pensó maliciosamente Ryoma

Paso un minuto aproximadamente hasta que el sonido de un celular se hizo presente y era nada menos que el de Ryoma

- mochi, mochi – dijo dejando a los dos restantes en la sala

- emmm Quieres tomar algo? Dai-kun? -U – dijo tratando de calmarlo, porque todavía seguía con la duda de que hacia el en la casa de saku-chan

- esta bien – dijo con un semblante serio

Sakuno y Daisuke fueron a la cocina, esta era grande, con una hermosa fachada blanca, estantes de madera y una pequeña isla en el medio. El ambiente era limpio y ordenado, característico de Sakuno y una que otra planta que adornaba el lugar. No muy lejos de ahí si encontraba una mesa donde usualmente Sakuno desayuna, almuerza y cena, fue ahí donde tomaron asiento.

- Dai-kun? – pregunto dudosa

- Si? – dijo serio tomando un sorbo de limonada

- Estas molesto conmigo? – dijo poniendo una cara de perrito

- u.u .. no… - dijo ya mas tranquilo, sakuno sabia que el era vulnerable contra esos ojos de perrito- es solo que… ese chico… donde lo conociste?

- Veras… es un chico que no lo recuerdo, me entiendes?

- Ya veo, y hablando de eso... Recuerdas algo mas?

- No estoy segura, cada ves que dicen el nombre que se supone que conozco me duele la cabeza o me desmayo

- Te paso eso con él? – señalado a un ryoma discutiendo con alguien en el teléfono

- Si, pero lo más raro es que con él es más intenso

- Tu crees que.. el sea el muchacho que me hablabas en la universidad?

- No puede ser!, es muy odioso, no, no puede ser él

- Mmmmmm… - Daisuke iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de Ryoma

- Tengo que irme – dijo Ryoma cansado de la discusión que tuvo anteriormente

- Gusto en conocerte… umm - Dijo Dai como si no supiese su nombre

- Ryoma – dijo este enojado

- Claro Ryoma – dijo con indiferencia

- Nos vemos Sakuno – dijo en tono seductor

- o///o… u///u – Sakuno no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonrojarse y desviar su mirada de la del ojiambar.

- o.o.-Fue la expresión de Daisuke al ver a la castana sonrojarse, estaba estupefacto, Sakuno sonrrojarse??, eso era imposible para Dai.

" Será que Echizen es realmente la persona que estaban hablando anteriormente?... la que podía sonrojar a saku-chan en su niñez?... Echizen... Echizen... me suena familiar.. O.O no puede ser.. "

- Ryoma Echizen? El... El príncipe del tennis? – dijo en susurro

- Uhmm?.. príncipe del tennis?.. Dai-kun de que hablas? – Sakuno no tenia idea de que hablaba su mejor amigo

- El es el principe del tennis? – dijo ya seguro de lo que decia "como no pude reconocerlo?.. pero, que hace aquí?.. como conoce a saku-chan?"

- Principe del tennis??..ahora que recuerdo Tomoka hablo algo ese tal principe... dijo que si lo recordaba o algo asi – se puso a pensar, Sakuno

- El principe del tennis, es muy conocido mundialmente, por su gran abilidad y su atractivo – informo Dai

- Y dices que Ryoma es ese principe? – pregunto tratando de ordenar la información que le daban

- Así es... -

- Atractivo... no puedo negar que Ryoma es atractivo u///u – se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que paso antes de la llegada de Dai

- Saku-chan estas sonrojada?... tu no te sonrojas... porque ahora si? – Daisuke quería quitarse la duda

- o///o... eh??..- volteo hacia la ventana donde se pudo reflejar sus mejillas sonrojadas – no sé... - dijo ya preocupada de lo que le estaba pasando

- No te estarás... enamorando? – pregunto con miedo de la respuesta

- o.o... claro que no!... enamorarse es para débiles... no tengo tiempo para eso... tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.. u///u – dijo desviando la cabeza y cerrando el tema

- mmmm... como que? – Dai no estaba del todo convencido de la respuesta

- Mi traslado a la universidad de Japón – dijo mas seria

- Por lo que veo te vas a quedar no?

- Si, eso ya estaba planeado, solo que con el fallecimiento de mi abuela, lo deje de lado – explico con un poco de tristeza por recordar a su abuela.

- Y como va eso? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema, para no verla triste

- Todo marcha bien, si se mantiene así, el lunes estaría empezando las clases – dijo emocionada, por fin va a salir de su casa, ya se estaba hartando

- Me alegra saku-chan - - dijo con una sonrisa

"cuando sonríes parece que todo esta bien, sin preocupaciones, ni problemas" pensó Sakuno devolviendo el gesto

- Gracias por ser mi amigo Dai-kun – dijo abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche, cosa que Dai se sorprendió, con un leve sonrojo, la abrazo también.

- De nada pequeña – dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando como se conocieron

FLASH BACK

Una niña de la edad de aproximadamente 12, se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra esperando con todas sus maletas a su Tía que la recogiera. Estaba preocupada y con miedo, ya que no conocía a nadie mas que su Tía y no podía preguntar por motivos del idioma, entre la crisis de llamar su tía y el no tener dinero, divisó la figura de su Tía en la entrada del aeropuerto, buscándola.

- Tía tardaste mucho! – reprocho la chica de trenzas

- Lo siento Sakuno, el trafico estaba horrible – se excusó Saori Ryusaki

- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estas acá, me preocupe mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo-

- Jeje... bueno será mejor irnos, debes estar cansada.-

- Sí, algo –

- Bueno entonces vamos–

Tía y sobrina se encaminaron a lo que será para Sakuno su nuevo hogar. La relación entre ambas iba por buen camino, se contaban todo y se ayudaban mutuamente, Sakuno le contaba de sus anécdotas en Seigaku, mientras Saori nunca dejaba de nombrar a aquel chico, que según ella, era el hombre perfecto, lastima, para la mayor, que él estaba fuera de su alcance ya que la edad entre los dos era muy extensa.

- Daisuke Kimiashiro... así se llama... mmmm... deberías conocerlo Sakuno, el si es un buen partido – Dijo mientras cocinaban, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de la llegada de Sakuno a Inglaterra, como unos 5 a**ñ**os, aproximadamente – el estudia en la misma universidad que Tu vas a entras Sakuno, es una buena oportunidad, parece como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse

- Buen partido?... oh no Tía, por ahora no quiero saber de chicos, me gustaría dedicarme a mi carrera, primero – dijo tratando de no hacerle ilusiones a su Tía de entre los dos halla algo.

- Pero, él es apuesto, y es rico... aparte que es conocido mío, eso te da ventaja, el siempre me llama Tía... mmmm.. Ya sé!... lo voy a invitar a cenar, así lo conocerás, esta bien – pregunto la mayor, esperando una aprobación a su propuesta

- No es necesario Tía, en verdad, no me interesa, por ahora... siempre quieres que conozca chicos apuestos, haciendo cenas sin sentido, recuerdo la ultima, un total desastre!, Por favor Tía, prométeme que no vas encuentros con chicos, esta bien? – dijo Sakuno esperando que prometiera lo que le pidió

- Esta bien Sakuno, no mas cenas con chicos – dijo cruzando los dedos detrás de espalda para que Sakuno no se diera cuenta

- Gracias, ahora terminemos con lo que empezamos, llevamos 2 horas haciendo lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa, al recordar que han estado picando apio por mucho tiempo

Ya en el primer día de universidad, Sakuno salió de su casa, no sin antes escuchar lo que dijo su Tía, hoy había visitas, y tenia que venir antes de las siete y así salió, para después encontrarse en la oficina del superior, para las ultimas indicaciones

- Bueno y eso seria todo, aquí tiene tu horario, que tenga un buen comienzo, señorita Ryusaki – dijo con una sonrisa el superior(en realidad no sé sí hay superiores en universidades,, P disculpen mi ignorancia)

- Gracias, Señor – dijo cogiendo con dificultad la hoja, ya que llevaba muchos libros, que le fueron entregados el mismo día, y ella no esperaba que sean tantos, para su primer día, salió de la oficina, y después de lograr el equilibrio exacto de los libros, se encamino a su primera clase.

- Muooo... no pensé que fueran tantos libros, si que pesan... a ver, el pabellón C, 4to piso, pasillo 6, salón 123-A... o.o... creo que voy a llegar tarde... en mi primer día! – Sakuno estaba preocupada, como diablos iba a encontrar el sitio, siguió caminando tratando de ubicarse y si por algún milagro, encontrara su salón, los libros, no ayudaban ya que le obstruían la vista y por consiguiente choco con un alumno, botando todos sus libros al piso. – fíjate por donde vas! Mira lo que hiciste – respondió agresivamente Sakuno

- Lo siento, creo que fue mi culpa, déjame ayudarte – respondió humildemente el muchacho, agachándose para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas

- Si que la fue – dijo Sakuno, el estar perdida la irritaba

- En verdad lo siento, que tal si te invito algo en el receso, como muestra de mi disculpa – dijo caballerosamente el joven

- Que tal si terminas de ayudarme, no tengo tiempo, debo llegar a este salón antes que llegue tarde – dijo demostrando su preocupación

- Estas perdida?.. yo te puedo ayudar, conozco cada rincón de esta universidad, déjame ver la hoja –

- Ten u.u – dijo extendiéndole la dichosa hoja

- Que suerte tienes, ese salón esta al costado del mío, vamos yo te guió – dijo extendiéndole la mano a Sakuno

- Suerte?... – susurro Sakuno sarcástica

- Dame los libros, yo lo cargo, así no te pesara tanto – dijo con una sonrisa

- Que pretendes? – dijo desconfiada

- Uhm?... de que hablas?.. lo dices por la caballerosidad?... acaso no puedo ser así?-dijo caminando al lado de la joven

- ... – no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarlo seriamente

- Esta bien me atrapaste...- dijo para después cambiar a un semblante de enamorado y seductor – lo que pasa es que, desde que te vi, me quede impactado por tu belleza, Crees en el amor a primera vista?... yo si, y creo que lo que estoy sintiendo por ti es muy fuerte, no puedo evitarlo, me harías el honor de darte un beso, en esos labios tan tentadores, que me llaman inconstantemente, le harías el honor a este tu humilde servidor? – dijo parándose enfrente de una asustada Sakuno, acercándose muy peligrosamente a la chica

- Alejate depravado!! – dijo dando unos pasos atrás cerrando los ojos

- Hahahahahaha... en verdad pensaste que te iba a besar? – dijo burlándose de Sakuno

- Estúpido – dijo en susurro, no estaba de humor para bromas ahora

- Hey lo siento, pensé que te divertiría... mmmm... cual es tu nombre?

- u.u.. Sakuno Ryusaki – dijo ya cansada de estar molesta

- Una japonesa!.. Que emoción!.. Ahora no seré el único! – dijo con ilusiones que hacer amistad con la muchacha

- Eres japonés? – pregunto, su apariencia no era de japonés, pelo negro con ojos azules, muy pocos en Japón

- Aja... – afirmando con una sonrisa

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – de la nada Sakuno olvido toda su pelea con el desconocido, era algo raro.

- Mmmm... solo llámame Dai.. Esta bien?

- Eso creo – dijo un tanto asustada por su cambio de actitud repentino

- Entonces yo te puedo llamar saku-chan y tu Dai-kun – dijo con otra sonrisa – este es tu salón... no estaba tan lejos como pensabas neh? Aquí están tus libros Nos vemos en el receso saku-chan! – dándole los libros y saliendo corriendo

- Espera!. – grito, pero fue en vano el muchacho ya se fue – quien le dio permiso de decirme saku-chan?

- Señorita piensa pasar o necesita una invitación? – dijo el profesor, parece estar esperando mucho tiempo afuera con la puerta abierta

- Ah!.. lo siento – dijo tomando asiento en la 4ta fila de asientos – que chico tan raro – susurro para después atender a las explicaciones del profesor

En el receso

- SAKU-CHAN!!!! – grito una voz un poco conocida por una Sakuno que estaba comiendo un sándwich muy tranquilamente en una de las bancas con un hermoso jardín que adornaba la universidad. – saku-chan! Aquí estas!.. te estuve buscando por todas partes... huías de mi no?.. eres mala!! – dijo poniendo un puchero y transformándose en un chibi llorando cataratas

- u.u aunque pudiera, me encontrarías de todas formas – dijo tratando de comer tranquilamente su sándwich

- Así es!... sabes porque?... porque yo conozco cada rincón de esta universidad MUAJAJAJA! – riéndose maliciosamente

- ya me lo dijiste u.u – dijo tranquila

- o.o... oh... y que estas comiendo? – dijo tratando de hacer conversación

- un sándwich-

- Eso ya sé X3 pero de que?-

- De queso y jamón-

- Me invitas? – dijo con una cara de perrito

- u.u.. no

- ya pues, no seas mala – dijo agrandando sus ojos de perrito (waaaX3X3)

- ... – Sakuno volteo a verlo y se encontró con esa cara, ella no podía, simplemente no podía resistirse a esos ojos de perrito – kawaii – susurro para después sacar un pedazo de su emparedado y dárselo – u.u toma... ya deja de poner esa cara u.u

- Eres vulnerable no?... haha todos lo son, hasta yo – dijo con orgullo

- Cállate.. u.u – dijo molesta

- Jijiji. , - dijo para después escuchar su reloj – oh no!.. Es tarde! Debo irme

- A donde? – dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

- o.o – Dai se asombro... por fin estaba siendo amable con él – tengo que ir a la casa de mi tía, me invito a cenar -... bye bye saku-chan!

- Bye – dijo con la cara volteada y con sus ojos cerrados masticando su comida – Dai-kun – para después miro su reloj y – yo también estoy tarde!! – dicho esto Sakuno fue corriendo a su casa, se olvido de la cena que tenia con el invitado de su tía

Saori estaba emocionada por la visita que iba a tener, y a pesar de que no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, valía la pena, ya que ella sentía que esta ves estaba segura que iba a funcionar, algo le decía, que todo iba a salir bien.

Din Don, el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente, y era de esperarse, ya que la visita había llegado

- hola tía! – se escucho una voz masculina desde la puerta

- Hola Daisuke, pasa por favor! – dijo feliz, dándole pase para que entre – espere un momento por favor, Dai

- Claro, no hay problema

- Sakuno! – dijo la mayor después de acercarse a las escaleras para darle el llamado a la joven

- Ya voy! – se escucho desde el segundo piso

- Y dime Dai, que tal la universidad? – dijo sentándose e invitando a sentar al mencionado

- Aburrida como siempre, pero que puedo hacer – dijo resignado – estudiar, eso es lo que me queda u.u

- Así se habla, y dime, ya hay alguien rondando en tu mente? – dijo acercándose interesada

- En mi mente? – dijo pensando, y la imagen de una joven castaña que acababa de conocer se hizo presente, esto ocasionó un leve, pero muy leve sonrojo en Dai – jaja... no creo que no – dijo con una sonrisa

- Crees?... – dijo tratando de sacarle información

La mayor fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, desde el segundo piso, dejando ver a una esbelta joven castaña de ojos rojizos, con un hermoso vestido blanco con destellos amarillos, bajando la escalera con cuidado.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Sakuno, al encontrarse con el muchacho molesto que conoció en la universidad, que demonios hacia el aquí?, acaso seria el invitado?

- TU?! – dijo sorprendida

- Que gran sorpresa saku-chan - - dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- Que haces aquí?!

- Parece que ya se conocen, el es el invitado, Sakuno, Daisuke Kimiashiro, el muchacho que te conté – dijo la mayor

- TÍA!? – Dijo enojada, por no cumplir su promesa

- No te molestes con ella, saku-chan, yo pedí la cena, ella me habla mucho de ti, y pues, quería conocerte – dijo con una sonrisa

"Porque me pasa esto a mi T-T".. pensó una frustrada Sakuno, "va a hacer un desastre"

A pesar de esa negativa, la cena no estuvo tan mal, Daisuke era un chico muy gracioso, y carismático, a cada rato hacia reir a las chicas, y con esa sonrisa, característica del, quien no va a estar molesto, es cómo si te olvidaras de todos los problemas y todo fuera felicidad.

- Muchas gracias por la cena, Tía estuvo deliciosa, y gusto en conocerte... Sakuno Ryusaki – dijo dai en tono... algo seductor

- De nada Dai, cuidate mucho!

- Bye! – dijo Sakuno

La relación entre los Saku y Dai fue creciendo, eran muy buenos amigos, se contaban todo, y siempre estaban juntos, a pesar de las carreras que llevaban. Muchos comentaban que los dos eran mas que amigos, pero eso solo llego a ser un rumor pasajero.

Sakuno siempre le comentaba de aquel muchacho que no recordaba, ínter diario soñaba con el eso era raro, y cada ves que Sakuno hablaba de el se emocionada, puede alguien estar enamorado de una figura que ni siquiera la conoce? ... eso sonaba lógico

Daisuke, no podía negarlo, le gustaba Sakuno, y estaba decidido a decírselo, pero la aparición de esa figura, lo atormentaba ligeramente. Mientras existiera esa figura, Daisuke no podía llegar a ser mas que el mejor amigo, aunque le gustaba claro, pero, él haría todo por hacerla feliz, si eso involucrara que no estén juntos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El ambiente en la residencia Ryusaki era de serenidad y cariño, Sakuno y Daisuke se querían, pero era un cariño diferente, como si fueran hermanos, los que nunca tuvieron

A pesar de tener toda las atenciones de los padres, de ser hijos únicos, faltaba ese compañero fraternal, el que te acompañaba siempre, a veces para fastidiarte, y otras para aconsejarte

Seguiría siendo un ambiente tranquilo de no ser por el sonido, raro, de un estomago hambriento, ya que eran las doce del día, y ninguno de los dos había desayunado.

Dai porque desde que llego de Inglaterra no pudo comer, de la emoción de ver a su amiga, y Sakuno... bueno... ustedes saben u.u. (si no entendieron, Daisuke llego de Inglaterra hoy y fue directo a la casa de Ryusaki)

- jajajaja... – rieron los dos, divertidos, deshaciéndose del abrazo

- hagamos un trato – sugirió Sakuno – yo me cambio, mientras tu haces la mesa, y después hacemos los dos el desayuno

- mmmm... me parece bien – dijo Dai

Y así los dos amigos, casi hermanos, fueron a hacer sus labores, como habían acordado, hacían un buen equipo, los dos congeniaban muy buen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un joven de mirada ambarina, maldiciendo a un conocido y a su estúpido celular

- Momoshiro... me las vas a pagar! – dijo muy molesto Ryoma

y que pasaba, que Takeshi, llamo Echizen, para jugar tennis con él, claro sin mencionar que fue amenazado con quemar todas sus raquetas

FLASH BACK

- Mochi mochi... – dijo Ryoma molesto

- Hey Ryoma, que tal?! – dijo un animoso momo

- Que quieres? – dijo llegando al grano

- Hay! Que mal educado eres! Acaso interrumpí algo importante? – dijo interesante -

- No te importa -

- Acaso estabas hablando con Ryusaki? -

- Repito, no te importa - dijo con una venita en la frente

- Que mal humorado eres!

- Dime para que me llamaste? – dijo perdiendo la paciencia

- Bueno, solo quería saber si te gustaría jugar un partido, ya sabes, por lo viejos tiempos

- No me interesa – dijo apunto de colgar de no ser que escuchó algo

- Ohh que pena, porque ya tenia tus raquetas aquí conmigo, y bueno creo que como me sobran tendré que quemarlas.. u.u – dijo normal

- Que?!.. Como demonios conseguiste mis raquetas?

- Contactos, Echizen, contactos – dijo haciéndose el interesante

- No te atreverías!

- Pruébame!

- Grr.. Que quieres? – dijo resignado

- Juega conmigo, y paga un almuerzo en la hamburguesería – dijo haciendo el trato

- Esta bien – dijo en suspiro, no podía hacer nada

- Bien Echizen, te veo en las canchas de tennis callejero, bye! – dijo colgando

- Momo! Me las vas a pagar muy caro – dijo para después ir a la cocina de Sakuno a despedirse

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La cólera invadía su cuerpo, "justo cuando llega ese mequetrefe, cómo se llamaba, daisoki, como sea, él, aparece, y abraza muy cariñosamente a mi Sakuno! Faltaba poco! Para que me recordara, tal ves decirle la verdad seria lo apropiado, pero, no quiero lastimarla, si recuerda todo, me odiaría toda su vida. Y tiene mucha razón, fui un completo idiota"

Caminando no muy seguro de sus pasos, meditando en las estupideces que hizo en su niñez, llego a su destino.

Maldiciendo mil veces la razón por la cual estaba en las canchas de tennis callejero. Se adentro, para poder divisar a su amigo, hasta localizarlo en la maquina de refrescos insertando unas monedas.

Momoshiro, por su parte, se dio cuenta de la presencia del Echizen, volteando hacia el y con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

- Como estas Ochibi?

- Hm – fue lo único que dijo como respuesta

- Que humor! – dijo con sarcasmo – bueno no vinimos aquí a hablar, sino a jugar- dijo sacando su raqueta – toma aquí están tus raquetas, en verdad creíste que la iba a quemar? – pregunto burlándose del

- Quien sabe - dijo con los ojos cerrados – vamos a jugar

- Tu sirve – dijo Momoshiro ya en la cancha de tennis, entregándole una pelota

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ya no puedo mas! – dijo una chibi Sakuno con una enorme panza, después de comerse una montana de panqueques

- Claro, después de comerte todo eso, quien no? – dijo Dai acabando su plato razonable de panqueques

- Tenia hambre . - se quejo Ryusaki

- Siempre tienes hambre u.u –

- Bueno, que tal si damos un paseo para bajar la comida – dijo con una sonrisa

- Me parece bien – respondiéndole de la misma manera

- Y te piensas quedar Ochibi? – pregunto momo respondiendo la pelota de Ryoma – o piensas regresar a EEUU?

- Que te importa – dijo respondiendo la pelota

- Vamos Ryoma! Cuéntame algo! Por favor! – dijo Momoshiro arto de sus respuestas

- Por un tiempo, tengo asuntos que debo terminar – dijo algo indiferente

- Y esos asuntos se apellidan Ryusaki? – dijo con una sonrisa picara, para después ser respondido con una replica del down smash de momo

- 1 – 0 – dijo Ryoma

- lo tomare como un si – dijo momo un poco asustado

- hm – dijo para después darle la pelota a momo, para que sacara

- sabes, te puedo ayudar – dijo momo

- Hm.? De que hablas? –

- Sé de buena fuente que tu universidad tiene un convenio con mi universidad

- ve al grano

- La universidad de Japón es muy buena, por eso la elegí, sabes?

- Momoshiro! – dijo ya arto de sus rodeos

- A ti te falta un ano para terminar no?

- Si, y?

- No te gustaría trasladarte a mi universidad?

- Y porque yo querría eso?

- Que tal si te digo que Sakuno Ryusaki va a entrar a la conocida universidad de Japón?

Ryoma detuvo el juego, y medito por un momento, tal ves cambiar de universidad seria una buena idea.

CONTINUARA!...

* * *

_hehe... weno eh aki el capitulo 6... espero q les halla gustado... m costo mucho hacrlos.. asi q dejen reviews!! T.T.. plis!!!!!... weno eh aki la pregunta del capi.. que kiero q la respondan!!.. sii?!!!_

**_QUIEREN Q SAKUNO RECUPERE SU MEMORIA?!!!!_**

_PIENSEN BIEN EH??!!... el destino dl fic.. esta n sus manos.. u.u... q miedo!!.. jeje.. cuidenc mucho... y no se olvidn d los reviews!!_

_bye bye!!_

_ATTE._

_ShioryAsuka1 _


End file.
